


An Alpha Star always needs her best friend

by soleliscorpion



Category: Zodiac Series - Romina Russell
Genre: BUT THEN CAME THE FEELS, Okay Does Datsby even have a last name?, This Was Supposed to be Cute and Fluffy, lady friendships!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9848858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soleliscorpion/pseuds/soleliscorpion
Summary: Friendships are powerful and Datsby just wanted to spend sometime with Vecily.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay look. LOOK. Lady friendships are important. Datsby is important. Vecily is important. YOU WILL PRY THESE TWO OUT OF MY COLD, UNFEELING HANDS! I NEEDED A FIC OF THESE TWO! I just am going to keep screaming because I firmly believe that Datsby Deserved Better. Vecily Deserved Better. I do not know why I scream.

The day was nice and yet the two of them were stuck inside doing classes. Datsby glanced over to her best friend, watching the way she took notes. Datsby had an appreciation for Vecily, the hard working way she threw herself into their work and the fun they had on breaks. Vecily had her hair pushed away from her face with a ribbon, scribbling with a fury as the lecturer spoke on and on. Datsby took out one of the loose leaf pages she kept on hand for such opportunities to pass a note to the greatest friend a girl could ask for. Quickly the Taurian girl wrote her burning question onto the page and folded it up for easy access.

Now came the harder part of this, actually getting the note onto Vecily's notebook without being caught. It had to be timed just right. Vecily was still heavily focused on the lecture. Datsby tuned back in to the droning of the voice but she waited for her chance to strike. She perked up when the lecturer's back was turned to them. Swiftly, Datsby threw the note onto Vecily's desk, causing the other girl to perk up. Vecily unfolded the paper, reading over it before turning to her best friend and grinning, nodding. Datsby grinned to herself as both girls focused back on their note taking.

Class ended promptly fifty minutes later and Datsby felt like she was free. Vecily appeared beside her and took her wrist in her own hand, starting to pull the other along as they began to run through the halls laughing. 

"Let's drop the books off at the dorm and then we can go grab a bite to eat, how does that sound, Dats?" Datsby nodded.

"Sounds wonderful. I could go for a pastry. Oh! And some tea." Vecly grinned mischievously.

"Dats, you may as well call that tea flavored sugar with how much you put into it." Dats placed a hand over her heart, looking mockingly offended.

"How dare you mock my tea! The amount of salt you put onto your food cannot be healthy either, Veccie!" Both girls began to laugh, ducking into their shared room to drop off the books and notes before rushing out once more, this time on a war path to the pastry cafe and Helios help all who tried to stop them.

With pastries in one hand, drinks in another, both girls found a nice spot to soak up the rays of light. Datsby shoved a roll into her mouth, laying on her stomach as she and Vecily discussed the upcoming tests, Vecily sitting with her legs stretched out. The seventeen year old girls giggled at some of the older boys passing by.

"Hey, Veccie?" The other turned before laying down next to her best friend.

"What's on your mind there Dats?" Datsby rolled onto her back, staring up at the sky as Helios' rays began to die.

"No matter where we end up, be it with only one of us making it through to graduation or both or whatever, we'll still always be friends, right?" Vecily frowned, raising up onto hands.

"Datsby, where is this coming from? Of course we'll always be friends. You're the greatest person I have ever met and I would fight Helios herself for you." She rested her head against Datsby's shoulder. "What even brought this up?" Datsby hummed.

"Just a really bad nightmare was all. Just wanted to make sure it was only a nightmare, you know?" Vecily bumped her head multiple times into the shoulder.

"Well it was! You and I, we're going to be in the Royal Guard together. We got this, Dats. It's getting late, let's go back to the dorm." Vecily stood and helped Datsby to her feet.

"You go ahead of me, alright? I got to do something." Vecily nodded, accepting the request and heading off to the dorms. Datsby watched her go, her smile falling from her lips as she rolled up her sleeve, staring at the starting signs of something she knew that she would have to face sooner or later. She rolled the sleeves back down before sitting on the hill and buried her face into her hands and began to sob. 

She was Rising and she didn't know how much time she had left before she was caught. The future she was working so hard on, that she was throwing her entire soul and being into, was slipping from her. She didn't know what would happen the day she would be found out but she could only hope that it was after graduation. Vecily promised to always be her best friend, to always be by her side. 

What would happen the day Vecily learned her secret though? Datsby did not want to think about that future just yet.


End file.
